Notre Dame de Paris Wiki:Community Policy
This page contains the Community Policy, of the Notre Dame de Paris Wiki. Please make sure you read it thoroughly before contributing actively, as doing so will make the communication on the wiki easier. Vandalism Vandalism, or "trolling", is a ban-able offense on the wiki. This means you're under no circumstance allowed to insert false information, irrelevant or useless information or images, or removing good information from pages. Badge-Hunting Badge-hunting is is not allowed in this community, and continued badge-hunting will be punished. Therefore, you should make sure you prevent making small and useless edits just to "Collect" the badges. Fan-fiction Fan-Fiction, such as self-written stories and such are not allowed on this wiki. We limit ourselves to actual information about the original story and its content, and as such, fan-fiction should be placed on your userpage and its sub-pages only. Posting of fan-fiction will result in a warning, and if the user persists in uploading it, will result in a ban. Chain of Command We are a wiki, which means we have a community and anyone can join to help make this wiki a better place. However, as with all communities, there has to be a chain of command to prevent total chaos. The Bureaucrats are the highest in the chain of command, and they are also the people responsible for the wiki. Underneath the Bureaucrats stand the Administrators, who safeguard the articles good status. Next comes the Staff members, who work to improve articles and create necessary pages. Last, (but not least) are the regular contributors. They have no obligations towards the wiki, and are free to come and go as they wish. This wiki has a no tolerance policy for rude or offensive behavior towards any member of Staff, any rude or disrespectful comments made toward any Staff member results in an instant ban. Respect To keep this wiki a friendly environment, we all need to make sure that we share the same goal: making the wiki better. Therefore, we all need be kind towards each other and show respect. Not just to the Staff members or Administrators that are ranked higher, but also to every member of this wiki community. Any disrespect or rude behavior towards another user results in a one week ban from the wiki without warning. Content You should not add or upload any information that has nothing to do with the focus of this wiki. Also, you're not allowed to upload or place offensive or pornographic material on the wiki. This too, is a ban-able offense, and the ban will be given without warning, and the content will be removed from the wiki on sight. Plagiarism We, as a community, attempt to keep our content as original as possible, and thus we do not accept plagiarism (the copying of articles written/published by someone else). Plagiarised information will be removed, and the contributor placing it will get a warning, and if they keep doing it, it will result in a ban. Proper English We want all of our articles to be written in proper English, with correct grammar and punctuation. Bad English is not a ban-able offense, but it can result in warnings for any user that cannot contribute in a proper manner. The IRC The IRC channel is a place where the community meets and discusses many things, including the novel, even though, most of the time, it's just to share a laugh. Trolling, dissobeing the rules and disrespecting other members will result in a ban from both the wiki and the IRC.